


【海城/綠城】惡男翻船記（下）

by Yorkshire04



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkshire04/pseuds/Yorkshire04
Summary: ※雙海馬x城之內※字多，私設多，愛情觀不正※3P，道具，媚藥（上篇：http://haruru04.lofter.com/post/1d16fba5_1c90a1c8c）
Relationships: Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 8





	【海城/綠城】惡男翻船記（下）

**※閱讀前提醒：內有大量性愛描寫，不適者請直接看前段跟後段**

綠海馬跟城之內彼此稱呼＝瀨人＆克也

褐海馬跟城之內彼此稱呼＝海馬＆城之內

──惡男翻船記（下）──

城之內的意識從朦朧中一點一滴甦醒，他感覺有些冷，想拉棉被蓋身體，卻發現四肢軟得根本無法動彈，耳邊一直傳來嘩嘩的水流聲及類似磨刀的聲音，城之內吃力地想睜開眼看看狀況，但模糊的視線先被一片熟悉的綠色佔據。 

「呵，這麼快就醒了？還沒弄好呢，再睡一下吧。」

一聽這陰險的笑聲就知道是誰在說話，城之內本想開口求饒幾句：要殺要剮悉聽尊便不過好歹給他留個全屍，但頸部隨即傳來小小的刺痛感，剛回復不到十秒的意識又再次消逝。

等到下一次睜眼醒來時，城之內已經躺在一張柔軟的大床上。

儘管腦袋還有些昏沉，但昏迷時仍殘存的模糊記憶讓他騰地一聲立刻坐起身。

「我還活著......」城之內彷彿劫後餘生般難以置信道，但隨即又想起昏迷時聽到的磨刀聲，連忙朝光裸的上身亂摸一通。

臉皮還在、雙手還在、身上也沒有任何傷口或縫合過的痕跡，除了雙手被帶鏈的紅色皮革腕套雙雙銬住、只能小幅度動作外，整個身體完好無損，皮膚甚至還像做過高級護膚沙龍般乾爽光滑。

確認過上半身沒事外，城之內又看向被頂級蠶絲被蓋著的下半身，他吞了吞口水，邊在心裡祈禱＂腳也要沒事啊＂邊戰兢地拉起被子，接著微低下頭看向裡邊......

「臥操！」不看還好，城之內看到自己下身的狀況後瞬間飆罵出聲。

光溜一片！不只是連條遮蔽的內褲都沒有的一絲不掛、而是真的字面上的全身光溜溜！因為他那裡的毛全沒了！

被扒個精光就算了、雙手雙腳都被同款的紅色皮革銬住他也認了，但是他們兄弟倆居然......居然將他陰毛全部剃光！下腹那塊皮膚乾淨粉嫩得宛如幼兒，就算他是個陳年25載的處男也不用真的把他那兒剃得像隻童子雞吧！

仔細一看連軟蛋上的小細毛都被剃掉了啊！這些破玩意兒看手法就知道是誰的傑作！

手銬腳鐐一定是那個控制欲頂天高的褐髮海馬的主意！剃毛一定是那個變態綠髮海馬幹的好事！這兩人不能用正常點的方式逼人就範嗎？又是監禁又是*白板的，真把他當GV素材庫？

城之內又羞又憤，當他扭著身體打算掙脫手腳銬時，某種溫熱液體從臀縫間流下的詭異黏糊感讓他倏地停下動作。 

怎麼會有東西從他屁股裡流出來？

還滑滑的、黏黏的、溫溫的，這該不會是精......

城之內的臉色越想越慘白，心裡不斷浮現海馬兄弟趁他昏迷時對他上下其手的猥褻畫面，他知道兄弟倆早已覬覦自己許久，所以這次被趁人之危他其實一點也不意外，他納悶的是，怎麼小菊花遭到強摘、自己居然會完全沒感覺？後方甚至沒有任何疼痛或不適？ 

是迷藥效力太強嗎？還是那兩兄弟身材高大只是長著好看、其實下面那話兒意外短小細？所以才讓受害者連被侵犯都無感？

想到這裡，城之內忍不住噗嗤一聲，即使身處敵營，天性樂觀的他仍不忘自娛自樂，反正失身的事實已成定局、再懊悔也沒用，還不如苦中作樂藉著在腦裡詆毀加害人來讓自己心情舒服點。

城之內沒有理會那一絲奇怪液體，反而抓緊時間，想趁那對變態兄弟檔回來前從窗戶逃跑，對城之內來說，要解開這副銬住他雙手雙腳的陽春鎖頭根本沒有難度，只要一根鐵絲或髮夾就能辦到，於是他像隻蝦子扭著身體移動到床邊，開始搜索著床旁的櫃子。

正當城之內忙著找工具之際，門外突然傳來開鎖的聲音，城之內聞聲後趕緊鑽進被裡，全身蜷緊，僅露出一顆頭在被單外，即使在昏迷時可能早已被看光，他仍想盡力遮住這副光溜溜的身子來維持自己最後的尊嚴。

下一秒，大臥室的雙扇門被兩隻手同時一左一右地推開，長得極為相像的海馬兄弟各拿著一個銀白色的公事箱，踩著同樣的步伐走進房間。

綠髮海馬一身筆挺的雪白詰襟、褐髮海馬則是黑色內搭衣及黑皮褲，一個面帶微笑、一個表情森冷，一黑一白朝床徐徐走來的模樣在城之內眼裡，簡直像極了來索命的黑白無常，兩人一到床邊就各坐在床的左右側，將全身裹著棉被的城之內圍堵在中間。 

「瀨人......」僅露出一顆頭的城之內怯怯地看向左方露出危險笑容的綠髮男人，接著乾巴巴地點頭說了句早，在察覺到另一邊傳來的警告視線後，他又轉頭瞄向右方眼神凶狠的褐髮男人：「你也早，海馬......」

實際上現在已是午夜一點，屬於成人的時間，所以兩兄弟決定用＂大人的方式＂回應城之內不合時宜的問好，順便跟這個騙感情的負心漢算下總帳。

「克也，你沒什麼話想說的嗎？」綠髮海馬首先發聲問道，城之內自知做了虧心事，於是被點名的瞬間立刻緊抓被角道歉：

「對不起！瀨人、我錯了！請你原諒我！」

綠髮海馬底氣十足地朝弟弟哼道：「看到了沒？他跟我道歉，這表示他對不起的人是我，我才是他的男人，你這個第三者。」

「......」

有道是保持沉默比大發脾氣還可怕，褐髮海馬那雙審視的藍眼已經盯得心虛的城之內愧疚感叢生，再加上這意義不明的無語，城之內感覺背上似乎沉著無形的壓力，使得他不自覺繃緊神經、冷汗直貌。

在褐髮海馬冷冷地問了一句「是這樣嗎？」時，城之內幾乎像是反射動作般朝弟弟激動解釋道：

「不、不是！不是那樣！你絕對不是第三者！整件事都是我的錯，我......我對不起你！」

聽見城之內的道歉，褐髮海馬挑著眉朝哥哥回以一個得意的笑容，而綠髮海馬則是瞬間黑了臉，他冷聲質問城之內：「跟那傢伙道歉做什麼？跟你交往的男人是我才對吧？」

城之內毫不猶豫地速答：「嗯！是你、當然是你！」

「那我呢？」褐髮海馬問道。

「呃、你當然也是！你也是跟我交往......」城之內說到一半突然感受到綠髮海馬眼中的殺氣，他用被子蒙住下半臉，聲音霎時變小了許多：「......的男人。」

綠髮海馬拍了拍手：「克也，你這招腳踏雙船玩得可真溜。」接著伸手撫摸那頭金髮：「你還是第一個敢這麼耍我的人，真以為我捨不得對你下手？」

拂著瀏海的手指輕柔有度，但直瞪自己的微彎藍眼卻如同閃著冷冽鋒芒的死神鐮刀，嚇得城之內不斷搖頭否認道：「我沒有耍你！你們聽我解釋行嗎？我不是故意騙你們的、我只是......」

「只是如何？」褐髮海馬大掌一伸直接扣住城之內下顎，稍稍使力固定住對方的臉，接著俯下身近距離惡狠道：「敢背著我找男人？光這點不管你再怎麼解釋都沒用。」

「我、我才沒有背著你、找男人......」下巴被大掌緊箍的城之內艱難地反駁褐髮海馬：「正、正確來說，是我背著瀨人找你才對，畢竟是瀨人先跟我告白......」

城之內一心只想澄清褐髮海馬對他的指責，怎知這句誠實的事實陳述卻惹惱了另一個海馬，他一改先前的溫柔動作，使力抓起城之內頭頂一撮金髮，痛得城之內只能跟著仰起臉：

「背著我找他？呵，我是讓你受委屈還是冷落你了？」

「瀨瀨瀨人、你誤會了！我沒那個意思、你對我很好！我......」

「仔細想想我應該只有身體沒滿足你，你劈腿是因為欲求不滿吧？ 」綠髮海馬笑咧了嘴，揪著金髮的力道也跟著加重：

「真抱歉以前會錯意了你的欲拒還迎，難為你去找我弟弟替你止癢，以後想討操大可以直說，我絕對天天幹得你合不攏腳。」

「不是......我不是為了那種事、跟海馬交往......」綠髮海馬那副準備在床上加倍奉還的笑容太過陰險，擔心被玩死的城之內連忙強調：

「跟海馬在一起時，我從沒想過要跟他上床！我對男人的身體一點興趣都沒有！從前沒有、現在沒有、以後也不會有！」

「你說什麼？」城之內一番話聽在褐髮海馬耳裡就像在宣告兩人不會有未來似的，他氣得將城之內的臉用力扳過來：

「對男人的身體沒興趣？那答應跟我交往的你圖的是什麼？錢嗎？」 

「呃、當然不是，我怎麼可能圖你的錢、錢的話瀨人那裡就很多了！我找你做什......啊！」城之內說到一半又被揪著頭髮抓回綠髮海馬那邊：

「什麼叫做錢的話我這裡很多？所以你他媽是為了我的錢才跟我在一起的？」

「不是......！」

越描越黑的城之內簡直欲哭無淚，他不曉得是這兩兄弟太會斷章取義、還是自己太不會說話，總之在這一來二往的混亂三角對話下，城之內不但沒解釋到任何事情、反而還惹得兄弟倆火氣越來越大。

被左扯頭髮右捏下頜讓城之內疼得眼淚都快飆出來，他極力想安撫倆兄弟的怒氣，於是放棄解釋，一下轉頭對綠髮海馬表明真心、一下又扭過頭來對褐髮海馬傾訴愛意，像隻搖擺的蝙蝠般兩邊討好。

但被問到究竟想跟誰在一起時又支吾其詞，一副不乾不脆又活像有選擇障礙的模樣讓海馬兄弟看得更加惱火。

最後一次的二選一，城之內依然固執地猛搖頭，被逼到腦羞的他語氣幾近崩潰道：「都說了選不出來還一直逼我！你們兩個我都不要了！都給我滾開！我不要你們了！」

城之內的放棄宣言無疑是壓垮兩兄弟理智的最後一根稻草，只見兩個海馬陰冷著一張臉，先是一言不發地瞪向裹住棉被的城之內，接著互看一眼，憑著雙生子與天俱來的心有靈犀，海馬兄弟在這短短3秒的無言對視中迅速達成一個合作默契。

下一秒，兩個男人同時動作，一個架住城之內上半身、一個挪拖他下半身，四隻手合作無間地將城之內身子擺好、位置就定。

等到城之內回過神時，他已經被褐髮海馬從後方抱住，正前方的綠髮海馬則是一把掀開城之內身上唯一的遮蔽物、將腳銬間的短鏈解開，接著抓住單邊腳踝並蠻橫地扳開他的雙腿。

「選不出來就逃避或全部放棄，克也你這習慣真是不好呢。」綠髮海馬一改方才的怒目相對，嘴邊又掛上往日的弧度：「雖然不甘願，但0.5再怎麼說還是比0大。」

褐髮海馬知道城之內聽不懂，於是直接解釋道：「所以與其讓你離開，不如我們兩兄弟一人一半分了你。」

「分了我？等等、你們做什麼！放......啊！」城之內還沒反應過來，綠髮海馬的手就直接摸上他的下腹，像是品鑑似地來回撫揉那塊光滑無毛的三角地帶，語氣可惜地嘖嘖道：

「本來想要自己享用的，現在居然要跟你這童貞男共餐。」

「你以為我喜歡跟你分享？」褐髮海馬雙手從後方繞過城之內腋窩，兩隻大掌直接覆上城之內平袒的胸膛，回嘴著「如果可以，我巴不得獨食」的同時，雙手也用畫圓的方式按摩著城之內的胸。

「你們......」

城之內驚恐地看著在自己身上遊走的兩雙手，突然意識到兄弟檔意圖的他瞬間危機感上腦，手腳開始用力掙扎：「放開我！不是......不是都做過了嗎！？你們這兩個變態小屌男！」

「做過？」綠髮海馬手指輕刮了一下城之內微微濕潤的臀穴，見城之內紅著臉的窘樣，他忍不住輕笑出聲：「還沒呢，我只幫你做事前清潔，順便塗些舒緩及滋潤保濕的凝膠。」

綠髮海馬說完還笑著補充一句：「放心，這對人體無害的。」

「無害你媽......」

城之內才正要罵＂不要在別人的屁股裡亂塗保養品＂時，後方的褐髮海馬就先低下頭親吻他的耳鬢：「小屌男？別把我們相提並論，那傢伙很明顯拉低了平均。」

綠髮海馬隨即反嘲：「誰拉低平均還不曉得呢，不然等等褲子脫了讓克也鑑定看看？看誰才是小屌。」

誰在乎你們誰長誰短啊！！要比自己去廁所比啦！！！城之內在心裡大聲吶喊。

明眼人都看得出來現在的狀況有多不妙，一前一後、一個抓他胸一個摸他下體，這兩個男人很明顯想一起上他，第一次談戀愛鬧三角戀也就算了、他可不想第一次上床就搞三人行啊！況且他只有一個洞，要是他們興頭上一起進來的話該怎麼辦！？

狗急跳牆的城之內發揮高中不良少年時期揍人的狠勁，不只整個身體扭起來掙脫，連手腳都胡亂地又揮又踢，兩兄弟一時鬆懈，紛紛在城之內這番抵死不從的抗拒中掛彩，哥哥被腳踹到胸口、弟弟被城之內的頭頂撞到下巴，場面一度混亂。

最後在綠髮海馬一句「再動，就別怪我對你妹妹不客氣」的厲聲威脅下，城之內才瞬地停下動作，月金色的雙眼裡滿是不可置信。

他緊張道：「你想對靜香做什麼？騙你的人是我、跟靜香沒有關係！要算帳就針對我來！」

「為了讓你乖乖聽話，我只好利用一下妹妹了，聽好，如果你再不安份點，小心我向靜香妹妹討回眼睛哦。」綠髮海馬伸出兩根指頭，像是催眠似地對著城之內的雙眼轉啊轉。

「少、少嚇唬人了！靜香的眼角膜早就移植成功，你怎麼可能有辦法......」

「怎麼沒辦法？我能給她眼角膜，當然也能找人幫她拔下來。」綠髮海馬說完，兩隻手指內勾，做勢比了個勾出眼睛的手勢，語氣俏皮地嘻笑道：「想試試看嗎？」

「你！」城之內還沒從綠髮海馬的恐嚇中回神，後方的褐髮就接力道：「如果你嫌你朋友的螺絲工廠事情不夠多，那就繼續反抗我們沒關係。」

螺絲工廠......是本田！？難不成本田的工廠會出事是因為......

其實仔細一想就能發現端倪，在本田打算幫助自己偷渡的前一天就爆出檢舉案，怎麼可能這麼剛好，而且明明只是一間小工廠卻被如此大動作報導，勢力大到足以煽動媒體的也只有......

城之內的拳頭已經緊握到發抖：「......匿名檢舉是你做的吧？你還想對本田做什麼！」

「沒想做什麼，只是手邊還有一件政府應該很有興趣的爆料，第一代業者疑似長期躲避工廠營業登記藉此逃漏稅什麼的，要是再把這個餌丟出去，不知道你朋友會被追多少稅回來？真令人期待。」

明晃晃地拿親友當要脅籌碼，雖然手段卑鄙但對城之內卻格外受用，軟肋被抓住的城之內很快就沒了掙脫的念頭，他的力氣漸漸放緩，神情灰敗地低下頭，哀求道：「拜託，別傷害他們......我聽你們的就是了。」

得到城之內順服的兩人同時露出一抹得逞的笑容，兩個海馬一個從前方緊抱，一個從後方摟腰，夾在兩個男人中間的城之內第一次有了「原來長得帥真的是種負擔」的感慨。

就算逃不掉，城之內也不想讓兩兄弟好過，他本來打定主意要在床上徹底裝條死魚掃兩人的興，卻沒想到他們居然早有準備，在兩人將自己帶的公事箱各自打開的當下，城之內差點沒當場暈倒。

兩兄弟真不愧是藥廠跟製作玩具公司的社長，帶的東西可以說是完全符合各自的專業領域。

綠髮海馬的公事箱裡滿滿的藥品及五花八門的潤滑液、褐髮海馬的則是一大堆奇形怪狀的按摩棒跟情趣用品，兩個箱子內的助性道具琳瑯滿目、讓城之內整個人目不暇給到想仰天大喊一句＂吾命休矣！＂

「做就做，別把那些東西弄在我身上啊......」被綠髮海馬分開雙腿的城之內試圖做最後的掙扎：「可以乾脆點直接上嗎？」

「我知道克也你等不及，但太急躁的話，這裡可是會受傷的。」綠髮海馬揉了揉微濕的穴口，接著探進半節指頭，城之內隨即疼得「嘶」的一聲皺起眉頭。

綠髮海馬向弟弟使了個眼神，後者心領神會的從後方撈起城之內兩邊膝窩，將兩條長腿大大分開，無毛如孩童的私處隨即毫無遮掩地展現在兩個男人面前。

城之內摀著臉，被人直視光溜的下體讓他羞得想直鑽地洞，那塊寸草不生的稚嫩恥部似乎也隨著毛的離去而變得敏感，光是感受到男人的吐息就有微微癢意，這時後方的褐髮海馬又用手臂高托起城之內臀部，強迫臀瓣中間那株皺小的菊穴見世。

綠髮海馬用指頭輕戳著縮瑟的穴口：「克也的這裡真可愛，小小的、顏色淡淡的，讓人真想狠狠蹂躪一番呢。」

「......可以別狠狠蹂躪嗎？對我善良點行不行......」城之內哭喪道。

這不是情趣，而是城之內發自內心的卑微請求，他真心希望這對兄弟能手下留情，別真的辣手摧了他的小菊花。

是想說對我溫柔點吧？綠髮海馬在心裡好笑道，接著在城之內臉頰偷了個香：「行啊。」

眼前兩人的親密互動讓褐髮海馬越看越不對勁，雖然從後方抱住城之內很舒服、也方便玩弄城之內，但他在這角度什麼都看不到也玩不到，反而活生生變成了幫哥哥架住城之內的八爪椅。

於是他賭氣地把城之內放躺在床上，先是將他本就束縛起的雙手高置於頭頂並銬在床頭，接著移動位置到哥哥旁邊，彼此互哼了一聲後，兩兄弟一左一右地各抓住一條城之內的腿往前扳折，對著雙腳被迫大張的城之內開始各種開發。

「總之先做潤滑吧。」綠髮海馬邊說邊從一個容器裡拿出一顆透明軟膠囊，大小如鵪鶉蛋，表面像沾了油般黏滑盈亮。

膠囊抵在菊穴時，城之內忍不住哆嗦一下，他緊閉著眼，拼命忍耐臀穴被軟珠慢慢撐開再咕地一聲滑進體內的異物侵入感。

1顆、2顆、3顆......藉著軟膠囊本身的滑溜，綠髮海馬不怎麼費力就將5顆軟膠囊一一擠入城之內後穴，手指撤出後，吞了5顆圓膠的菊穴又縮回原先的肉摺，穴口沾了星點盈亮的黏液。

這就算潤滑完畢了嗎？雖然不會痛，但屁股被硬塞進5個珠狀的東西也讓城之內覺得詭異，他忍不住問：「你塞了什麼？滑滑的，感覺好噁心......」

「這個是能讓你裡面變得跟女人一樣濕的好東西哦，等到膜衣被體溫融化後，膠囊裡的黏液就能直接在你體內流動潤滑，當然，還有一些隱藏效果我就不一一細說了，你等會就知道了。」

「那不就還要等這幾顆融化？」褐髮海馬嘖了一聲，老實說他已經有些坐立難安，方才城之內撇頭咬唇忍耐後穴被塞東西的羞紅臉龐實在太性感，害他下身不自覺地硬了幾分。

既然下面還沒好，那就先從上面開始下手。

於是褐髮海馬將目標鎖定在城之內已經突起的兩側小點，他用指腹揉了揉挺立的乳首，城之內隨即低嗚一聲並縮起身子，生澀的反應讓兩個海馬看了呼吸頓時變重。

「克也的乳頭很敏感啊，真是太好了。」

綠髮海馬滿意地戳了戳城之內另一邊小點，與褐髮海馬做著頻率不同又輕重不一的雙邊揉捻，城之內下意識想躲開在自己胸前肆虐的兩隻手，但下一秒就聽到一句來自地獄的惡魔的宣告：

「對了，我來幫克也變得更敏感吧。」綠髮海馬也不等城之內答應，直接拿出一瓶眼藥水大小的劑液就朝兩側乳首各滴了兩滴。

被滴上藥水的胸部很快地就有反應，先是微微發熱，不一會兒熱度高度集中在乳尖，甚至產生些許刺痛的燒灼感，城之內恐懼地不停扭身喊著「這什麼？好燙、不要！」 

「忍耐一點，很快就會舒服的。」綠髮海馬安撫道。

「舒你妹......唔啊！」

城之內才罵到一半，綠髮海馬就將兩片裁剪成四方型的小片濕紙巾蓋在乳頭上方，冰涼的濕紙巾緩和了胸前的灼熱，但涼敷在濕紙巾下的乳首卻在熱度降低後，又上升了一股微小的癢意，讓城之內情不自禁地喘氣扭腰。

被藥水滴到的乳頭硬如小石，不只違背主人意志地高高挺立，還連帶旁邊那圈淡褐色的小小乳暈也微微腫翹，服貼在胸前的濕紙巾直接被挺出兩個曖昧的突起，薄透的濕巾上甚至隱約看得見兩點淡紅，不自覺弓起的身子讓兩側誘人的小點更加貼近男人。 

「哈啊......嗯不......」集中在乳珠的輕癢佔據城之內整副思考，他想用手抓幾下止癢，無奈雙手被銬在床頭，只能在每一次的掙扎中發出細碎的鎖鏈聲，而隨著身體劇烈扭動，被埋入軟膠的臀穴也同時出現異狀。

城之內明顯感覺到自己體內有東西慢慢化開，不僅汨出大量液體、還散發出微熱，熱源以同心圓方式向外擴散，將甬道至穴口周圍的肌肉層層烘軟，在一片濡黏及異熱的催化下，軟膩的後穴開始難耐地小口小口開闔，盛不住的黏液也從幽穴中潺潺流下。

「啊啊，克也的下面流出愛液了呢。」綠髮海馬笑道：「看起來跟發情的女人沒兩樣。」

「閉、閉嘴啊......」城之內試著夾緊菊花阻止蜜液繼續滴淌，但才試著縮緊一次，甬道內的腸肉就無師自通地開始不停蠕絞著，穴眼的吐息帶出更多液體，不一會兒，城之內股間就像發大水般變得黏噠一片。 

褐髮海馬朝城之內濡濕的股間探入一根手指，隨即感受到內壁的一陣緊絞：「行了，夠濕了。」他啞聲道。

「是夠濕了，但需要再擴張一下，趕緊讓他這兒習慣含東西吧。」

褐髮海馬拿出一根拉珠棒，不算粗，但棒身線條凹凸有節點，他將圓弧的頂端抵住穴口後，就藉著從體內流出的潤滑液開始緩緩旋入，原本緊閉的凹陷也隨著棒身的進入而一圈一圈地張大。

潤滑充足的肉穴其實沒有初次破蕾的疼痛，按摩棒是親膚的矽膠材質，進入甬道後，穴肉緊密地貼合棒子不說，棒身每個突起的節點還在進入期間沿路摩擦內壁，敏感的腸肉被不停騷刮的奇異快感讓城之內過程中發出斷斷續續的喘吟。

城之內好不容易熬到整根沒入、正想鬆口氣時，理智線早已斷裂的褐髮海馬卻一把掀開城之內胸前的薄紙巾，見到兩端脹大的飽滿乳頭後就直接俯下身開舔，另一手則是拉住按摩棒底座朝嫩穴來回抽動。

「啊哈、不......嗯哈、嗯啊......」城之內想叫男人離開，但一開口就是不成語調的呻吟。

被藥浸染過的乳蕾異常敏感嬌嫩，輕輕觸碰就能引起極大的快感，更別說像褐髮海馬這樣刻意地褻玩舔弄，還有那處生澀的禁地，雖然膠囊化開的黏液豐沛，但這麼被按摩棒直來直往地抽插也多少帶來一些磨人的鈍爽感。

「克也，很舒服對吧。」看著城之內被自家弟弟玩弄到噙滿淚水又喘吟不止的動情模樣，綠髮海馬不禁也覺得口乾舌躁了起來。

他拿出按摩棒的遙控器，直接開到最強的震頻模式，在城之內連個「操」字都還沒罵出聲前，男人就逕俯下身，將另一側的小點也納入口中品嚐，兩兄弟還各架起城之內一條腿、並各自拉開成M型，讓雙腿無法合攏的城之內即使掙扎也只能搖晃著滴汁又插著棒子的臀部做無用的扭動。

「嗚......不、你們......放開嗯......哈啊......唔嗯......！」

城之內像條蛇般不斷扭動，他想擺脫兩兄弟的侵犯，但胸前跟肉穴傳來的快感又強烈到他腰支泛軟，兩條溫熱滑溜的靈舌不停對他敏感的乳頭又嘬又舔也就算了，埋在體內每粒圓滾珠子也嗡嗡嗡地不斷震動，不只前後振動還帶旋轉，磨得每吋脆弱的腸壁都為之痙攣。

如同觸電般的酥麻感如浪潮般一波波襲來，城之內的求饒也越喊越變調，到最後甚至變成軟綿如貓叫春的浪蕩呻吟。

可、可惡......明明很討厭，但被這樣弄真的......好舒服......

城之內臉色潮紅，上下三處的敏感點都被仔細照顧到的舒爽讓他腦子一片空白，不只怎的，乳頭的癢意才剛稍微止住，臀穴就被按摩棒越插越癢，他不知道膠囊的隱藏效果就是催淫，只感覺有股奇異的熱度從後穴快速漫延至四肢百駭，被強制激起的慾火高漲到全身發燙，就連呼出來的氣都是熱的。 

下腹湧現出熱流，城之內的分身即使沒人撫摸的分身也勃得老高，不斷開闔的穴口已經泥濘一片，隨著按摩棒的進出而咕啾咕啾地淌著汁，前端不斷滴出的淫液將整根柱身澆得汁水淋漓，在某次按摩棒狠擦過敏感的腺體時，到達極限的陰莖顫顫地噴出一大股精液。

「呼、呼、呼嗯......呼......」城之內躺在床上大口喘息，胸膛不斷起伏。

這次無預警的高潮讓他全身癱軟無力，雖是快活了些沒錯，但卻沒有完全緩解他體內的騷動，在拉珠棒整根被濕漉漉地抽出後，滿是淫液的嫩紅圓洞馬上飢渴地張合，彷彿嫌不夠似地吐著汩汩蜜液。

這活色春香的淫靡畫面讓海馬兄弟興奮到眼睛都紅了，他們迅速地脫下衣褲，同時掏出早已勃硬的傲人男根，但等到兩人都提著槍準備入洞好好衝刺一番時，兩兄弟才赫然發覺似乎哪裡不對。

「......閃開，我要第一個進去。」褐髮海馬開口趕自家哥哥。

「開什麼玩笑，克也的第一次當然給我。」綠髮海馬不甘示弱地回擊：「況且你這童貞男一點經驗都沒有，先滾去旁邊觀摩吧。」

「哼，沒經驗又如何？男人天生就會做這檔事，不需要觀摩。」

「呵，你確定？你懂做愛技巧嗎？你懂怎麼插才能讓男人更舒服嗎？光看你剛用按摩棒的樣子就知道你根本什麼都不懂，只會一股腦地蠻幹。」

褐髮海馬不以為意地冷笑道：「是，你最專業，沒去應徵當男優還真埋沒了你的才能。」

兩兄弟為了誰先進洞開始一來一往地拌嘴，躺在一旁的城之內已經被後穴傳來的空虛給折騰地滾來滾去，他心想，誰先都好，拜託快來插我......

腦袋昏沉的城之內瞄了一下兩個男人，本來只是想看兩人到底在磨蹭什麼，怎知卻被兩人的身材及同樣雄偉的男性象徵給嚇得清醒不少。

體格精壯結實也就算了，怎麼連那話兒也這麼有料？

難怪兩人在一開始會這麼嗤之以鼻自己說的小屌，他倆一點都不小，甚至還可以用＂巨＂來形容，棱高飽滿的肉頭、沉甸圓厚的囊袋、粗長的莖身上青筋虯結，因為憋忍許久而呈現些猙獰的紫紅。

這兩人是有混到洋人血統嗎？有藍眼睛也就算了，怎麼連老二都是歐美款......比剛才那根拉珠棒還粗，這真的插得進來嗎？

城之內在欲火難耐之餘也隱約有了些許恐懼感，但男人沒給他太多擔憂的時間，在察覺到城之內審視的目光後，兩兄弟將最終決定權交給了他：

「你來選，你要讓誰先操你？」褐髮海馬雙手叉胸，瞪向城之內的凶狠眼神中似乎透露著＂要是不選我你就完了＂的訊息。

不同於弟弟的威脅，綠髮海馬開始推薦自己：「克也，選我吧，我一定會讓你舒服到絕頂升天的。」

之前是在兩個高富帥戀人中做選擇，現在則是在兩根優質巨屌間做抉擇，他城之內克也的人生怎麼會這麼難？但眼下又不能瀟灑地直接說都不要......不只是自己現在的狀態需要解火，也擔心這對兄弟會跟剛剛一樣，都不選就變成兩個一起上。

被這麼粗的東西同時進入可不是開玩笑的......

城之內稍微夾緊了腿，股間傳來的癢意讓他越來越坐立難安，在經過短暫的思考後，城之內喘著氣對綠髮海馬說：「瀨人，你先來吧......」

被點名的綠髮海馬喜出望外，他趁褐髮海馬冷著一張臉時迅速擠進城之內腿間，熟練又急躁地分開他的雙腿，正準備挺腰一杆入洞時，褐髮海馬突然解開城之內銬在床頭的束縛，硬是用後抱的方式拖走城之內。

綠髮海馬眼明手快地拉住城之內的腳，三人變成哥哥拖腳、弟弟拖身體的姿勢。

「你這是想耍賴？」綠髮海馬不耐煩地瞇起眼。 

「......為什麼選他？」沒被選中的褐髮海馬陰冷道：「沒給個能說服我的理由，我就跟他一起進去。」

「海、海馬，抱歉......不然我用嘴巴幫你？」

褐髮海馬重申道：「我要的是理由，他比我好在哪？」

「不是好在哪，你們一樣好，只是......」城之內面帶心虛地望向眼前的綠髮海馬，低頭道：「我的初吻給了你嘛，所以這裡的第一次，換瀨人了......」

城之內這句話才剛落下，馬上就換原本笑得如沐春風的綠髮海馬一臉陰翳了，明明先前城之內對自己獻吻或討親各種抗拒，沒想到居然這麼容易就跟自家弟弟親上了嗎？

綠髮海馬握住城之內雙腳的力道加重，他扳開對方的腿，棱圓的龜頭來回磨著城之內濕滑黏稠的穴口，邊用穴裡流出來的津液潤滑柱身，邊皮笑肉不笑地一字一句附和道：「沒錯，初吻給了他，這裡的第一次當然歸我，克也還真公平。」 

說完，粗長的男根抵著小洞，腰一挺，先是破開環口的緊箍，接著一氣呵成地對著那口溫熱的嫩穴就是一記狠插。

「嗯啊－！」甬道被瞬間填滿讓城之內忍不住發出一聲不知是難受還是興奮的高亢呻吟，飢渴的窄穴像是久逢甘霖般緊緊裹著體內炙硬的巨根，肉壁服貼到連浮突在男莖上的筋痕都能鮮明地感受，強烈的滿脹感讓城之內幾乎是結合的當下就哭了出來。

「哭什麼呀，我都還沒開始動呢，要哭等等有你哭的。」綠髮海馬笑咧著嘴，他故意深頂一下，見城之內不可自制地縮抖著身子後，開始滿足地在溫熱的甬道裡前後抽動。

或許是潤滑及擴張做得充足、也或許是淫藥的效果斐然，城之內青澀的小穴完全沒有第一次挨操的不適，肉棒插入時就爭先恐後地緊纏上來，退出時就眷戀依依地蠕絞不停，直把在裡邊馳騁的男人夾得舒爽非常，進而更加賣力地朝緊窄的嫩穴大力抽插。

「呼，克也你的小屁股真好操，又熱又緊......」

綠髮海馬緊箍住城之內的腿根，毫不含糊地次次狠撞進身下那處紅嫩的凹陷，在一陣重搗後，男人突然改變節奏，沾著淫水的肉刃做著淺插淺抽入的律動，在找到穴裡某塊的軟肉時，二話不說地朝其衝刺突撞。

「啊啊那......那裡、不嗚、嗯啊、哈啊－！」敏感點被集中攻擊讓城之內忍不住呻吟出聲，疲軟的身子不斷顫抖，連射過一次的分身都有甦醒的跡象。

好可怕！這種強烈的感覺是什麼！？城之內像隻被丟上岸的魚般大口喘呼著，似乎還沒從這股滅頂般的快感中反應過來。

「很舒服吧？這裡是克也的前列腺，只要像這樣多操幾下......」

綠髮海馬擺著勁腰，渾圓的龜頭先在敏感的腺體上研磨畫圓、接著又快速地狂頂，菊心被又頂又磨讓城之內嗯嗯啊啊地吟叫不止，他接著道：「你就會爽到對肛交上癮哦。」

城之內早已無心力去回應任何一句話，他全身的感官全部凝聚在那點要命的騷心上，光被頂弄一次、嘴裡發出的呻吟就酥一分，綠髮海馬真不愧是經驗老到的能手，不管是抽送的頻率、速度、或插入的角度都精準到位，直把無經驗的城之內操得淚眼漣漣。

「嗚瀨、瀨人......哈啊、唔嗚......」

城之內語無倫次地浪吟著，這副舒服到只能嗚嗚哭喘的畫面無疑是在綠髮海馬旺盛的欲火上添柴，想當初他就是被城之內哭唧唧的模樣給擄獲芳心，現在又在自己的進攻下露出這麼可憐的表情......

成就感大增的綠髮海馬抬高城之內一條腿至肩上，火力全開地啪啪啪朝溫軟的小穴狂操猛幹。

在目睹城之內被自家哥哥操到連嘴都合不上、只能流著口水無力呻吟的媚態後，一旁馬眼盡溼的褐髮海馬也沒閒著，他將城之內上半身抱到自己腿上，讓城之內面對自己胯下，將鈴口滲出的液體塗在對方小巧唇瓣上：

「張嘴。」褐髮海馬用異常低啞的聲音命令道：「含進去，你第一次的口交我要了。」

自覺虧欠的城之內點點頭，他乖順地伸出舌頭先舔了舔頂端的小縫，在聽到男人低沉的呼氣後，開始唇舌並用地對眼前的肉棒又吻又舔，賣力用討好的方式來＂補償＂弟弟，最後甚至整張臉埋進男人胯下，晃著腦袋前後吞吐努長的男根。

「你倒是快射啊，別霸佔克也的嘴，我還想聽他的叫床聲呢。」綠髮海馬不滿地拍了拍城之內的臀部，後者因為嘴巴正被塞滿而只能唔嗚地悶聲叫疼。

「你怎麼不先射？趕緊射完換我上，換我操城之內好讓他叫大聲點給你聽。」

褐髮海馬邊按住那顆金色頭顱邊擺動著胯，沾滿唾液的油亮巨根不停在城之內稚嫩的小嘴裡進出，手還時不時捻弄硬挺的乳頭。

事實上褐髮海馬忍得很辛苦，眼前演著活春宮也就算了，這是他第一次被人用嘴伺候，光是被溫暖濕潤的口腔包覆就夠刺激了，還多了條舌頭在柱身上舔來舔去，雖然城之內口技有待加強，但對初次體驗口交的他來說已經夠堪用了。

不過褐髮海馬的自尊不容許自己比哥哥還早射精，莫名堅持的他與游刃有餘的綠髮海馬默默較勁著。

兩人的持久可苦了城之內，後穴已經被操得燙熱，嘴也含得痠麻，但就是不見兩兄弟有想射的跡象，反而自己洩過一次的分身又再一次被活生生操到站起來，不只一柱擎天還狂滴著腺液，自己居然因為被操穴以及舔男莖而勃起......這個認知讓直男城之內簡直欲哭無淚。

正當綠髮海馬正猶豫要射在城之內屁股裡、還是跟弟弟交換一下位置好射在城之內哭泣的臉蛋上之際，城之內已經顫抖地射出第二波精液，射精時甬道的瞬間收縮讓綠髮海馬低唔一聲，隨即被窄穴夾射出一股濃精。

與此同時，褐髮海馬也不敵城之內突然喉頭緊致而精關失守，上下兩個小嘴都被男人死按著不放，直到兩兄弟射完後才被放過。

「咳、咳咳......哈嗯、嗯呼......」

城之內側躺在床，全身香汗淋漓的他不停喘氣，本以為終於能休息，怎知還硬著的海馬兄弟卻交換了位置，兩人有默契地將城之內擺成四肢著地的姿勢，變成臀部朝弟弟，臉面向哥哥的狗跪體位。

「拜託、讓我休.....哈啊！」城之內話才說到一半，褐髮海馬就扶著仍未消退的慾根，對著已經被肏成小圓洞的紅嫩穴口長驅直入。

肉棒才一插入，褐髮海馬立刻一陣快意上腦，溼軟的甬道又熱又滑，不只侵入時毫無阻礙，媚肉還食髓知味地緊裹著粗硬的男根，彷彿被小嘴緊緊吸吮的快感讓褐髮海馬忍不住呼了一聲。

他稍微抽出被淫水染得盈亮的肉棒，接著再狠狠撞入，穴裡過多的體液被撞得飛溢出來。

「咬這麼緊......剛剛那傢伙沒滿足你嗎？」褐髮海馬揚起嘴角，說了句「真欠操」後，就大開大合地抽動起來。

如同電動馬達般的快速進出讓城之內整個人被撞得前後搖晃，他無比慶幸剛才第一個選的是綠髮海馬，弟弟的攻擊亂無章法，完全沒有規律可言，就只是一味地用蠻力操幹，要是被這種毫無技巧的男人破處絕對會受傷，但......若是在充分開拓過後遇到就完全另當別論了。

「哈啊、海嗯、海馬......你慢、嗯點......」

含著陰莖的彈俏臀瓣被兇狠地拍打出聲，褐髮海馬出自本能的野性操幹太兇猛，讓城之內幾乎有種會被撞散的錯覺，不過早已被操熟的穴肉似乎很享受這種激烈的摩擦，不只幽穴大口大口地張合、連內壁都討好地蠕咬，直把肉棒咬得更加脹大。

弟弟掐著城之內的細腰從後面撞擊，前方的哥哥也不落人後，綠髮海馬先是抓著城之內的後頸讓他撐起身，深吻了一會兒後又壓下他的頭，將沾滿體液的男根挺在他面前，還用飽滿的龜頭色情地磨著城之內柔軟的唇瓣。

「舌頭伸出來，讓我來教你該怎麼幫男人舔。」綠髮海馬命令道。

僅管下巴還很痠，但城之內一點都不想在性事上違抗綠髮海馬，就怕他再想出什麼花招對付自己，於是城之內乖乖地照男人的指令動作。

先將整根舔過一遍，接著用舌頭在冠狀溝及下側的繫帶來回舔弄挑逗，舌尖在龜頭上輕舔畫圓，適時舔掃頂端縫口滲出的愛液，囊袋也仔細撫揉輕吮，舔完後再收牙將陰莖納入嘴中，用嘴巴的吸力及舌頭的靈活來讓男人欲仙欲死。

「對......就這樣貼著上顎，慢慢含進深處......」綠髮海馬一步一步指導城之內。

也不知道是海馬教導有方、還是城之內太有天份，在稍微提點過一次後，城之內就開始熟能生巧地吹舔起肉棒，有時還會抬眼看向男人，那戰兢中帶點撩人的色情眼神看得綠髮海馬下身硬得不像話。

寬敞的室內迴響著各種淫靡的聲音，有大床劇烈搖晃的吱嘎聲、有肉體互撞的規律拍打聲、有激烈活塞運動發出的咕啾水聲、有唇舌貪舔肉棒到津津有味的吸嘖聲、還有厚重不一的興奮粗喘，床上的三個人在這場性愛盛宴中完全放逐了理智，藉著無數次的肉體摩擦享受一次次的極致快感。

城之內跪在兩個男人中間，上半身仰起頭來回吞吐身前男人的勃硬陽物，下半身則是翹高臀部讓身後的男人得以盡情侵犯，在像個性愛娃娃被動承受男人性欲發洩的同時，又像個貪得無厭的淫獸主動汲取著男人的疼愛，下腹疲軟的欲望再一次隨著快感的累積而慢慢升高，頂端不斷滲出的蜜液將底下的床單滴得一片濕耨。

只懂得深插的褐髮海馬終於在一次次的進出後發現了城之內淺處的敏感點，脆弱的腺體被龜頭用力撞擊的瞬間，城之內整個人像觸電般抖了一大下，連被堵著的嘴都因為大口嬌喘而放開口中物事，褐髮海馬覺得沒辦法聽到城之內呻吟實在太可惜，於是就著插入的姿勢，直接將城之內往後抱坐在腿間。

「嗯啊、哈啊、停嗯......太深、嗯啊......」後坐的體位讓城之內體內的男根進到從未達到的深處，褐髮海馬由下而上地狠狠碾擦前列腺不打緊，還因為身體的重量而讓每一次的落下都變成要命的深頂。

城之內的嗓子已經叫啞了，眼淚也哭到乾涸，但褐髮海馬卻仍樂在其中地持續挺胯，還壞心眼地用手摳弄胸前的硬挺乳頭，刺激得城之內又是一陣甜膩的淫叫。

綠髮海馬本來想上前繼續按住那顆金髮來逼城之內繼續為自己口交，但傳入耳邊的呻吟卻又讓他很是猶豫。

他想爽，但又想聽城之內的叫床聲，於是他靈機一動，伸出一根手指在含著陽物的平滑穴口周圍來回摸索。

這個類似找空隙插的舉動很快就讓城之內升起一股不好的預感，他趁著呻吟的空檔，喘氣問道：「瀨、瀨人......你在做什麼？」

「當然是繼續幫你擴張囉。」綠髮海馬理所當然地笑說：「畢竟等等我也要一起進去這裡嘛。」

城之內聽了臉都綠了，一起進來？這是要玩雙龍嗎？

不行！這麼大的兩個傢伙要是一起插進來的話，他一定會壞掉的！他這才第一次啊！怎麼可能吞得進兩根巨物！

驚恐的城之內連忙向綠髮海馬求情：「不、不要一起！我、我可以幫你舔！我幫你舔！」

見綠髮海馬仍置若罔聞地挺著腰、頻頻用侵略性十足的龜頭輕戳那塊已經被撐得毫無皺折的結合處時，那副勢在必行的模樣讓城之內慌張到忍不住哭了出來：

「嗚，拜託你......瀨人，別這樣對我......」城之內嗚嗚地啜泣，他搖著頭，泣不成聲地哀求到：「我不要一起，我會壞掉的、求求你......」

城之內眼角通紅、羽睫盡濕的可憐哭臉再一次讓綠髮海馬看得心跳加速，他用雙手捧著城之內的臉，眼神滿是迷戀地讚嘆道：

「真狡猾，居然用這麼美的表情求我，這讓我怎麼拒絕？」

綠髮海馬身子向前，先舔掉城之內眼角的淚，接著一路往下吻住對方柔軟的唇瓣，城之內為了讓男人打消雙龍這個可怕念頭，不只主動回應這個吻，還熱情地伸出舌頭與對方的靈舌交纏。

後方的褐髮海馬見前方的兩人吻得難分難捨，頓時醋意大發，他將大掌扣在城之內顎部並往後拉向自己，並在城之內耳際惡狠道：「看清楚現在操你的人是誰。」

「唔海、海馬......啊嗯！別......別一直撞那、嗚嗯......」

褐髮海馬報復性地朝前列腺不停責罰讓城之內又難耐地喘叫出聲，雖然被幼稚的弟弟打斷興致讓綠髮海馬有些不滿，但城之內方才的主動獻吻的確讓他龍心大悅。

他回味地舔了舔唇，看向城之內胯下那根不斷甩動滴液又乏人問津的可憐分身，頓時善心大發的他隨即俯下身：

「克也的這裡還沒被人舔過吧？我來當第一個。」綠髮海馬說完就將城之內的陰莖納入口中，邊套弄邊用舌頭上下舔舐。

一直被冷落的性器突然被口腔包覆的極致舒爽讓城之內當場發出一聲醉人的媚叫，被整根舔濕的莖身、被舌頭仔細照顧的肉頭、指腹在囊蛋上的搓揉及雙頰時不時的吮吸，綠髮海馬富有技巧的舔弄讓初次體驗口交的城之內簡直舒服到靈魂快被吸走，愉悅的浪蕩吟叫甚至還打著顫。

後方的褐髮海馬感受到肉穴越發妖媚的蠕咬，彷彿要絞斷男根的緊緻甬道迎來的是肉刃不服輸的大力捅弄，前後兩邊同時襲來的洶湧快意幾乎快將城之內淹沒，在兩兄弟同時一吸一頂的瞬間，城之內驀地全身緊繃，在精液噴射盡空的那瞬間，他整個人不受控制地痙攣起來。

「唔！」褐髮海馬被甬道高潮時的死絞給夾得陽根一緊，他用力將城之內往前推趴在床，趁著穴內仍在高潮餘韻而不斷收縮之際，攬起對方的臀部就是一陣狂風暴雨的猛肏，前方的綠髮海馬也趁機坐在城之內面前，抓著他的後髮，二話不說就將自己的堅挺往城之內嘴裡送。

兩兄弟有默契地在城之內上下兩個小嘴裡不斷抽動直到攀頂，弟弟死掐住城之內的腰，讓他的臀部緊緊貼著自己的胯，將男精一滴不露地全數射進紅腫的小穴裡；哥哥則是在射精前抽出男根，朝城之內滿是淚痕口水的臉上射出一大股白濁。

「呼、呼、呼哈......」

確認兩兄弟的分身已經軟下來後，城之內才如釋重負地癱軟在床大喘著氣，經歷了三次高潮的他已經達到極限，不只體力透支，連起身察看自己狼籍不堪的身體的力氣都沒有。

他以為這次真的能休息了，怎知在意識渙散之際，卻隱約看到兩兄弟翻著公事箱，一個拿出注射針筒、一個掏出螺旋狀的按摩棒，似乎想趁回血時間拿藥跟道具繼續玩他。

城之內哀呼一聲，隨即兩眼一黑，整個人昏死過去。

──────  
────

隔天的三人是在同一張床上醒的。

睡在中間的城之內驚訝地看著左右兩旁對他道早的海馬兄弟，他以為自己被輪姦完後就會被當成破布丟入海中喂鯊魚，能活著已經是萬幸，沒想到被自己騙的兩兄弟居然還伴他入睡甚至一起起床。

城之內訝異道：「你們......怎麼還在？」

「呵，不然我們該去哪裡？」綠髮海馬說完後，褐髮海馬隨即皺起眉頭反問：「你還想趕我們走？」

「不、不是我趕走你們，而是你們應該趕走我吧！？我騙了你們、還是個腳踏兩條船的差勁男人喔？」

「那又如何？」綠髮海馬回。

城之內又連忙說：「我、我沒辦法從你們之中做選擇，是個根本只想享受齊人之福的卑鄙傢伙喔？」

「所以呢？」褐髮海馬不以為意道。

「所以......所以......」城之內低著頭，本來，對海馬兄弟的虧疚讓他自責地只想用離開來逃避現實，但兩人此時的態度卻讓他內心深處產生一絲希望，他懦懦地問：

「你們兩個沒離開，這也、也就表示......你們仍然願意跟這樣的我在一起？而我可以同時選你們兩個？」

褐髮海馬嘖了一聲：「難道你就不會果決點？選出一個你真正愛的人？」

「如果能選的話我早選了！就是因為你們兩個我都愛所以選不出來啊！」

城之內雙手緊抓著棉被邊，下定決心坦誠道：「我知道我很貪心，但如果你們願意接受的話，我希望可以同時跟你們兩個在一起。」

「所以克也你的意思是，你想玩三人行？」

城之內連臉都不敢抬，只能艱難地點點頭。

兩兄弟互看了一眼，褐髮海馬先伸手將城之內拉到身邊說道：

「你選不出來是因為我們條件相當吧？沒關係，等我慢慢將他藥廠搞垮、讓他變得一無所有只能流落街頭時，你就會比較好選了。」

城之內一聽見褐髮海馬打算對付自家哥哥，隨即緊張道：「你、你要是敢對瀨人怎樣、我絕對會討厭你一輩子！」

綠髮海馬聽了，得意地將城之內拉回來：「放心吧克也，在他出手之前，我就會找人先處理掉他了，畢竟克也只有一個嘛。」

弟弟也只有一個啊喂！城之內掙脫綠髮海馬的手，先發制人地警告道：「你要是真的傷害海馬，我一定會永遠恨你的！」

城之內對兩人同樣的維護態度讓海馬兄弟誰也沒佔到優勢，三人在床上僵持了一會兒，綠髮海馬先佯裝無奈地答應：「好吧，克也，你說三人行就三人行，都聽你的，誰叫我這麼愛你。」

「瀨人......」城之內很是愧疚地看著綠髮海馬，接著一把撲進他懷裡，嘴邊也不停道歉：「對不起！瀨人、我太差勁了，你這麼好，我居然讓你這麼委屈......」

綠髮海馬回抱城之內，邊安慰地說著「我不怪你」、「沒關係」邊拍拍對方的背，佳人入懷的他還不忘朝對面的弟弟露出一抹＂我贏了＂的勝利微笑。

褐髮海馬也不是傻瓜，既然卑鄙的哥哥利用「以退為進」這招來擄獲城之內好感，那他就用「欲擒故縱」來得到城之內的主動，於是褐髮海馬將城之內拉回來，抓著他的雙肩說：

「你知道我為什麼不接受三人行嗎？因為我愛你，我想要完整的你、也想得到你全部的愛、更想跟你走完一生，但如果這輩子都只能得到你平分過後的愛，那我寧願趁早放棄我對你的感情。」

說完這段告白後，褐髮海馬還做勢起身，結果被城之內不捨地抱住：「別走、海馬！我不要你離開！就算跟瀨人在一起，我......我也不會把對你的愛平分的！絕對不會！你相信我......」

褐髮海馬回抱城之內，邊摸著他的頭髮邊挑著眉朝對面的哥哥露出一個＂誰贏還不知道呢＂的挑釁眼神。

在城之內兩方都無法割捨的情況下，最後兩兄弟達成協議，答應讓城之內先暫時做他們的共同情人，不只是想讓城之內慢慢發現自己內心真正的心之所向，更打算藉著日後生活上的相處與磨合來考驗兩段感情。

「哼，反正他也撐不了多久。」在三人行協議拍板定案後，褐髮海馬牽起城之內右手，頗有自信地說：

「那傢伙仇家這麼多，說不定明天就會被人報復而橫死街頭了呢，到時你就是我一個人的了。」

綠髮海馬不以為意地哼笑一聲，他牽起城之內左手，禮尚往來地回：「放心吧，克也，一定是我跟你在一起比較久，因為那傢伙是不折不扣的工作狂，哪天突然暴斃也不奇怪。」

「我怎麼覺得先死的會是我呢......照你們那種操法，我應該很快就會精盡而亡了。」城之內黑著臉，認真地對海馬兄弟商量道：

「那個，我先說好，不管是瀨人還是海馬，兩個禮拜才能做一次哦！」

「哈，兩個禮拜？克也你在開玩笑吧？我才忍不了這麼久。」

褐髮海馬也難得附和哥哥：「我也不行。」

「呃，那麼......一個禮拜一次？」城之內豁出去似地伸出食指，朝兩兄弟比了個＂一＂的手勢：「一個禮拜總行了吧！一個禮拜一次！」

綠髮海馬沒有回應，他用手摸著下巴，直接說出心裡的盤算：「其實我們本來的打算是，一個禮拜內，我佔一、三、五。」

「我佔二、四、六。」褐髮海馬接續。

「等等！你們什麼時候私下商量好的？」明明兄弟倆處處競爭，但在這檔事上卻分贓得這麼合拍？城之內越想越不對：「而且這樣的話我不就只剩下星期日可以休息！？不行啊！」

綠髮海馬笑著搖搖頭：「你說錯了，克也，因為星期日......」

「是我們兩個一起。」

褐髮海馬接話完後，兄弟倆一起轉向城之內，兩人同時朝城之內的左右手背上親了一口，也同時露出一抹不懷好意的壞笑，看得城之內一陣惡寒。

看來，他腳踏兩條船的現世報，現在才正要開始。

END

────

*白板＝日本AV用語，指的是下身被剔光的無毛女優

萬字肉......想讓兩個海馬都能各射2次所以就爆字數了  
希望不會讓人覺得太冗長^^b

下一篇要來寫清水甜文了（摀面）


End file.
